


A Toast, To You

by JJBATrash



Series: Fate Week 2021 Fic-A-Day [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, FateWeek2021, Implied Polyshipping, My Chaldea is basically a Chaotic Lesbian Heaven with some Himbos sprinkled about, Yes I have a lot of grailed Servants, Yes I will Grail even more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBATrash/pseuds/JJBATrash
Summary: Gudako wonders what the hell is so special about this cup she keeps chasing and collecting. She finds out.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder
Series: Fate Week 2021 Fic-A-Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Toast, To You

I idly eyed the illustrious iridescence of the Holy Grail. Illusory to innumerable intrepid idealists, it idled almost insubstantially in my hand.

Curious.

I rotated the chalice by the stem between my fingers, flipping it like one does a pen, wondering to myself how such a fabled and legendary object could feel so… trivial. Almost more like a replica than the real thing, the weight was nothing like I expected and the sheer magic it exuded, while impressive, held little sway over me.

 _This_ is what so many crusaded, fought, killed, and died for? What countless others whittled away years of their lives for? This thing, bouncing twice off the floor as it slipped from my grasp, was the omnipotent wish granter?

If that wasn’t disillusioning.

The door slid open and the eye-catching figure of Leonardo Da Vinci strode in, holding at least two clipboards stacked on top of each other under one arm, a cup of coffee in the other — noticeably grasped by the body itself instead of the handle, despite the angry steam wafting right up to her glasses — and at least three displays in front of her, holograms with various readings and logistics way over my head, and my pay grade.

The holy mug rolled over to her foot, a hollow _thunk_ as it touched the tip of her shoe.

“Hm?” she glanced down at it, then to me, then back to it.

“Did you just drop a Holy Grail.”

I nodded.

The genius almost looked flabbergasted, a first to my eyes. I have to admit, seeing her be surprised was almost cute. If she didn’t also look irritated. She pinched the bridge of her nose with the hand of the clipboard bearing arm, and tsked at me.

“A huge receptacle and granter of magical energy, and you’re just… tossing it to the ground. I’m always impressed by your candor, you know.”

I couldn’t help but shrug dramatically like I was on some sort of show, and gave a chuckle.

“It’s not like I meant to, you know.” I said, walking over and picking up the golden thing. I began twirling it in my fingers again, pointing at it with my free hand. “See? It just slipped!”

Da Vinci’s eyes bulged a little. I laughed, then slowly stopped and held it in both hands, wearing a solemn expression.

“Fine. I’ll give it its due respect… Dorime… Interimo atapare dorime…” I began to chant. She narrowed her eyes at me with almost murderous intent.

“I swear…” she muttered a curse in Italian under her breath.

“I’m sorry. I just needed to take my mind off things. I mean…” I sigh and set the Grail down on a nearby table.

“We’ve traveled to so many places, so many points in time, so many what-ifs and how-abouts, from miniature to full blown Singularities and it really just makes me wonder… this little thing has caused so much trouble throughout history, but when I actually look at it, feel it in my hand, it’s so… pathetic.”

Da Vinci set her coffee and clipboards down, nodding at what I had to say.

“I get what you mean. The physical vessel in itself is hardly anything to remark at. But let me assure you, the waves of magic energy I can feel coming off it is nothing short of miraculous. I’ve analyzed the Grail more times than I can count, lost more sleep over it than any other venture, and have tried to parse even the beginning of its power. I have to confess, I almost took one into myself to better understand it but, obviously that would be against my role as Acting Director.”

I nod. I understand how important it is, obviously. Enough Servants tell me about their wishes and their hopes and I obviously don’t want to trample on their hopes, but…

“Maybe it’s just my ineptitude as a Mage!” I smile brightly and laugh. She doesn’t return the mirth, only frowns at me.

“Now you know that’s not true. Your circuits aren’t top of the line elite stuff, but don’t ever disparage yourself like that.”

I allow my snarky nature to leave, trying to make myself serious for once.

“Say, how many of these do we have, anyway?”

“Quite a few, why?”

“Do you trust me?”

“…of course.”

Da Vinci leads me to the room where she keeps them and opens the sealed locked door, then another. Finally a small hill of glowing golden goblets greets my gaze. Taking several in my arms, I thank her and hurry off before she can react.

* * *

“You’re probably wondering why I gathered you all here.” I say to my small audience of Servants. Paul Bunyan looks at me curiously and raises her hand.

“Um… why are we here? Are we going to have a large feast?” She asks, innocent eyes larger than my head causing my heart to melt a little. I nod.

“Kind of. Everyone form a line, and close your eyes. Don’t say anything or open them until I tell you to.”

My Servants trust me. They do as I ask, no questions asked, although there are a few understandable questioning glances among each other. I open the gym bag I had off to the side, handing each of them one of the small magical artifacts until I reach the end.

“Okay, open them.”

One by one, they do, and their faces all become masks of shock. Then, each grail glows, and in a brilliant dazzling flash of light, each Servant becomes enveloped. The light dissipates an instant later, and even I can feel the massive spike of magical energy that just occurred.

“Wh-why did you give this to me?” Parvati asks, her face flushed with an expression of confusion and mild horror.

“Master… thank you.” Atalanta says with her eyes closed, a content smile on her face.

“GURUHAAGLIRR” Lancelot gurgles, but I understand it.

“Wahahaha! Now I can topple entire tyrannies in a single blow!” Spartacus roars triumphantly.

“Wow… this power… I can protect you even better now.” Arash says with a bright smile.

“Hmph. So, you’re allowing me to drink even more blood?” Carmilla’s wicked grin weakens my knees briefly.

“…I feel like it’s wasted on me. But, I will not squander this power. I promise to protect you with everything I have, Master.” EMIYA says after a moment of contemplation.

“Well, damn, I didn’t think you’d actually give me one, Master. Thanks! Now I can fight even harder!” Cu Chulainn says with a hearty laugh and a fanged smile.

“YES! Now my life can be an even brighter golden blur than ever! Thank you, Boss!” Sakata Kintoki says, barely containing his raw energy as his legs run in place, lightning sparking with each step.

“Remind me to have a drink with you later for this~” Jing Ke flashes me a wink and a smile, and I can only helplessly nod.

“Wow! I was hoping it’d stay around long enough for me to eat udon out of, but… thanks, Master! I promise you you won’t regret this!” Miyamoto Musashi exclaims, her eyes bright and eager.

“Thank you for all of your hard work, everyone. This is the only way I have to show my appreciation, so… I hope all of your wishes come true!” I say, smiling at my Servants and hugging them one by one. Each of them slowly take their leave, chatting amongst themselves, and something catches my eye.

There are only two Servants who hadn’t absorbed the Grail, strangely enough. Da Vinci, and Mash.

“Hey… what’s going on?” I ask, looking at the Grails still shining in their hands. Da Vinci sets hers down first.

“I can’t take this.” She says, sighing.

“Why not? You deserve one just as much as they do!” I say, my disappointment evident on my face and in my voice.

“I just can’t. I’m sorry. I appreciate the gesture, but… I just have a feeling it won’t be of much use for me.”

“But… you said you studied it endlessly and wanted one for yourself…”

“I know what I said. I said it. Just… trust me?”

I nod, sadly. She takes the Grail in one hand, kisses my forehead, and twirls a lock of my hair.

“Believe me, I am grateful you thought of me. I promise you, I’ll show my appreciation to you someday.” With that, she left, humming a tune. I turn to Mash.

“How come you didn’t take one either?”

Mash shakes her head.

“Do I… Do I deserve it? I’m just a Demi-Servant, I’m not anything special. I’m just the one tasked with recovering it. And… if I did deserve it… it’s only because I shared a Spirit Origin with Sir Galahad…”

“Mash.” I take her hands in mine, and our eyes meet.

“I gave it to you, for you, and by your own merits. Yes, it’s true. Sir Galahad is the only one in the legend who was able to actually behold the Grail and took it back to Heaven. But, similarly, you also have earned it, by fighting endlessly across time and space to save humanity. In fact, if there _was_ a ranking system for this stuff, your valor, and your compassion, and your love for this planet, outweighs anyone else’s ambitions and desires. You fought for all of humanity, not just one kingdom, not just one person. You are the bravest person I know, you are the only one I can call my _kouhai_ , and you are the only one I give this to, with one hundred percent of my heart. I l—”

I catch myself. I can’t… not yet… someday, for sure, but for now…

“I’m happy you’re here, Mash. I want to celebrate you, every day, however I can. Please, take this Grail as a sign of my affection, and know that you are the only one who gains one without ulterior motive.”

Her eyes are wide, and shiny with barely contained tears.

“But, Master, what about the others? Didn’t you—”

“Each of them are made more capable of helping us now. It’s true that I want to see their wishes fulfilled and to make them happy, but I don’t feel the same way about them… as I do you.”

Saying this, I gently move her hands so that both palms are facing upward. I place the Grail in her cupped hands, and slowly close them around the base of the chalice.

A tear falls into the Grail. Hers, then mine. As we stare at each other, I give her a smile, and she returns it with one of her own, her eyes glistening with emotion. A light begins to glow around us, and she sniffles once.

“Thank you… _Senpai!_ ”

The light engulfs us.

In the blinding radiance, isolated from everyone, and everything, our lips meet, and I finally understand the power, the beauty, and the magnificent value of the Holy Grail.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for FateWeek2021 Day 3, the theme being Grail. Thank you for reading!
> 
> While we're at it why the FRICK can't we raise Mash's bond level beyond gd 5????? FIX THIS DW!!!


End file.
